bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = July 4, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Stone Anderson (1973–1989) Buzz Wallace (1992–2012) | birthname = Sterling Conrad Fox III | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = NFL player (1992–2012) | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Tina Webster (1992) | romances = Rainbow Collins Carmen Santos Donna Queen | father = Sterling Fox II | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Gary Anderson | adoptivemother = Jane Wallace | stepmother = Katheryn Fox (1972–1980) | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1991–1992) Nicholas Grayson (2013–) | halfbrothers = Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Emily Fox Marina Grayson | sons = Sterling Fox IV | daughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Dexter Vanderbilt Marcus Fox Jordan Fox Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Katie Fox Leela Grayson | grandfathers = Garrison Fox I Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Elijah D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | aunts = Whitney Hayes Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | cousins = | relatives = }} Sterling Conrad "Stone" Fox III is a from the original Sim , Generations of Jericho. Stone is just a child when he is introduced in the summer of 1977 as the son of Gary Anderson and his ex-wife. As a child, Stone is the apple of his father's eye and he is also favored by Gary's mentor Sterling Fox II. In the late 1970s, Stone forges a bond with Fox Creations new assistant Amelia Kane Sterling II uneasy. Stone is ecstatic when Gary and Amelia marry in 1979 and to learn Sterling is his grandfather. He is excited about being a big brother as well but Amelia gives birth to a stillborn child. In the summer of 1980, Stone is devastated to learn his grandfather is dead. He begins acting out in school forcing Gary to ship him off to boarding school in late 1980. At the insistence of his grandmother Katheryn Fox, Gary keeps Stone away to hide that he is Sterling II's biological son with Amelia, conceived when Sterling raped her as a teenager. Despite growing up off-screen, Stone is the driving force behind the rivalry between Kay and Amelia. Stone is reintroduced as a rebellious teenager in May 1989 when he rushes to Kay's side after learning that she has been shot. He resents Gary for not being more present in his life. Stone becomes quite the ladies man which puts a strain on his romances with Rainbow Collins and Carmen Santos. Stone and Carmen are set to marry in 1992 when Tina Webster crashes their wedding and gives birth to Stone's son, Sterling Fox IV. Only a month later, Stone marries Tina, despite Kay's disapproval. Ironically, Amelia has been very supportive of all of Stone's questionable decisions and Stone is shocked to discover it is because she is his mother. However, Stone is killed in a car accident hours later. Stone is revealed to be alive in 2012, as he'd been living under the alias Buzz Wallace. Stone faked his death when he accidentally witnessed a mob hit. As Buzz, Stone rises to fame as the NFL quarterback who refused to be photographed in public or during games without his helmet. Storylines 1977–1980 Stone Anderson is introduced in the summer of 1977 as the son of Gary Anderson and his ex-wife. He forms a close bond with Gary's mentor Sterling Fox II. He also befriends personal assistant personal assistant Amelia Kane. In 1979, Gary and Amelia are married and Stone learns that Sterling is his grandfather. Stone is best friends with his classmate Rainbow Collins. In the summer of 1980, Sterling III clashes with Stavros Kiriakis at school when Stavros bullies Rainbow about her hair. After his father's murder at the hands of Amelia, Stone has behavioral issues at school. He even pushes Rainbow off a swing and throws a stapler at Stavros. In December 1980, Gary's stepmother Katheryn Fox convinces him to send the boy to boarding school. 1989–1992 In May 1989, Sterling III, now called Stone, rushes home from boarding school when Katheryn gets shot. She convinces the 16 year old to stay at home to help with her recovery. Stone clashes with his oldest brother Xavier Fox who still bitter over their father's blatant favoritism. 2012–2014 In May 2012, Stone shockes Amelia and Katheryn when he comes 2016– Character background Creation and backstory Personality Conception In April 1972, with his marriage to Katheryn on the rocks, Sterling II gets drunk and forces himself on a 13 year old Amelia. Her mother Celeste catches him leaving the girl's room at the gatehouse. Celeste and her husband Roger are prepared to go to the police when they learn their daughter is pregnant. Knowing they can't care for the child, Roger blackmails Sterling. In exchange for his silence and putting the child up for adoption, Roger demands $50 million. Instead of the money, Sterling gives Roger something much more valuable -- 25% ownership in his wife Katheryn's wife's multi-million dollar fashion house, Forrester Creations. Romances References External links Category:1972 births Category:Fox family Category:Shepherd family Category:D'Angelo family Category:Characters introduced in 1977